Beata María
by Astoria Manson
Summary: Cuando llegó el final, sólo pensó en aquella amada que por tanto tiempo se había negado. Ahora que ardía libremente en el fuego de su pecado, el arrepentimiento se había extinguido. AndersonxSeras. Advertencia de spoilers.


_**Disclaimer:** Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad del magnífico Kouta Hirano._

* * *

Desde el desdichado día en el que la vio por primera vez, una chispa de pecado se encendió en su devoto corazón. Comenzó a percibir los síntomas desde ese instante, con el incremento de sus latidos, la humedad en sus manos y la torpeza de la mente. Y todo era por aquella sucia pagana, aquel ser que ahora portaba los ojos del Diablo, y que en ese preciso instante le cortaba el paso hacia su objetivo.

La miraba como era ahora, un monstruo en su totalidad, y recordaba la primera vez que se encontraron. Fingió apenas prestarle atención, pero la realidad es que estaba hipnotizado con su apariencia. Había algo en esa mujer... no; en ese ser muy lejano de la divinidad, que sencillamente nublaba sus sentidos y le había atado en mente a sí. La llevó en su cabeza por el resto del día, con aquel cabello rubio y esos ojos profundos y extraños, que se embebían de una mezcla fragante de inocencia, temor y poder. Y aquel cuerpo... oh, su figura escultural, como las curvas de un ángel profanadas por el mismísimo Diablo. Seras Victoria, la draculina, la mascota de su mayor rival.

Los días siguientes a su encuentro, todo había cambiado para él. El sueño era imposible de atrapar durante las noches, puesto que la imagen de la antigua policía recorría cada pensamiento. Al comienzo era sólo pensar en su belleza, en su voz, en su actitud tan poco acorde a su nuevo ser; y todo aquello le resultaba un trago dulce en la amargura de su día a día aún cuando se arrepintiese de tales ideas. Pero poco a poco, las imaginaciones fueron cambiando. Las visiones eran más poderosas y ya no sólo aceleraban su pecho, sino que le arrancaban suspiros y y lo trasportaban de la realidad a sus fantasías. Su actitud no pasó desapercibida para los demás; en especial para Heinkel, Yumie y el actualmente arzobispo Enrico Maxwell, a quien la vida dejaba de lado por enfermar de poder.

Dichos personajes habían hecho preguntas al que una vez los crió como un padre, referentes al porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Él siempre negó cualquier anomalía y siguió de largo; pero pronto, la dulzura y el consuelo de sus imaginaciones demostraron la amenaza que presentaban para sus creencias. Fueron varios los días en los que se postró ante el altar y respiró los sagrados inciensos para despejar la mente, pero ni las oraciones le distrajeron.

Las fantasías se volvían cada vez más vivas, hasta el punto de parecer corpóreas, y todo de aquella joven le robaba la calma y la cordura que procuraba mantener fuera de la batalla. Lo que en un comienzo fue una chispa de atracción en su corazón se transformó en llamas ardientes como el mismísimo infierno, apasionadas, que quemaban su rectitud y le invadían con los oscuros deseos mundanos. Él, Padre, Bayoneta, Paladín, Juez Asesino Anderson, Sacerdote o Hijo de Judas, Polvo de ángel, se había enamorado de ella sin remedio. De un ser ajeno a Dios, una humana que había dado la espalda a Aquél en lo alto con tal de mantener su existencia.

Deseó acabarla. Desde el principio, apenas comenzando a sentir aquello, quiso deshacerse de ella varias veces pero no lo logró. Ya sea por intervención ajena o por el temblor dudoso de su propia mano y la parálisis de sus sentidos, nunca pudo acabar con aquella draculina débil; y ahora que la había vuelto a ver, sabía que no lo sería más. Supo que no tendría caso volver a intentarlo, que no había manera alguna de apagar el fuego en su interior. Entendió al fin que, hiciese lo que hiciese, no dejaría atrás su amor por Seras Victoria, que bien sabía nunca sería correspondido y jamás sería perdonado por el Señor.

Ahora, finalmente entendía a la joven. Sin más que perder, bien sabía que su condición no le permitiría lograr el que desde un principio debió ser su único objetivo. El amor que sentía por ella sería lo único que le acompañara, y su corazón seguiría crepitando en latidos aún cuando bajase su mano y acabase con su humanidad. El último pensamiento que invadió su mente fue el recuerdo de ella. Su belleza, su sonrisa y su mirada y la firmeza y devoción a su ama en ella. Ni el mismísimo clavo de Helena tuvo el poder suficiente para extinguir las llamas de su secreto pecado, ni el rival con el que había estado obsesionado desde hacía décadas se había vuelto más importante.

Sus pensamientos incendiaron todo a su alrededor y sintió una fuerza mayor a la que nunca tuvo, alimentada de su nueva monstruosidad y de su desgraciado romance. Luchó contra aquel demonio sintiéndose igual a él, pero la suerte le hizo ser superado. Su cuerpo se desplomó y se sintió volver aquel polvo de ángel al que tanto hacían referencia. Su enemigo se mantuvo de frente y quizás le invadió el deseo de pedirle que cuidara de la draculina; pero sería absurdo, puesto que ya podía valerse sola. Su último aliento fue el soplo que apagó finalmente ese fuego. Lo único que quedó de aquel hombre no fue un legado ni un ruego, no fue una oración al cielo ni siquiera una espera para el infierno; en el suelo que se volvió su lecho de muerte yacía su corazón carbonizado, y el viento se llevó las cenizas de su pecado como lo había estado haciendo con las vidas de la ciudad.

Madre María, tú que todo has observado desde lo alto, sabes que siempre ha servido a tu hijo y a su padre, sabes lo que hasta ahora ha sentido este hombre. Madre de Dios, conocedora del corazón humano, has aceptado su desgracia y le has dado fuerzas para sentirse morir de una manera digna. Tu manto puede darle paz pero no lo salvará de caer en el infierno a que él mismo se ha condenado, pero eres consciente de que así lo ha decidido, y derramas tus lágrimas en su nombre cuando llega la hora del final. Alexander Anderson, tu hijo, un hombre que dedicó su larga vida a erradicar el mal y a proteger al débil y volverlo fuerte, ha terminado aquí.

* * *

He vuelto con una nueva historia que presenta un amor poco usual. No es que realmente empareje al Padre Anderson con Seras, pero la idea surgió cuando vi el Ova 8 de Hellsing y luego oí la canción "Hellfire" o "Fuego de infierno", interpretada por Frollo en El jorobado de Notre-Dame, de Disney. No sé si haya salido bien pero me ha gustado el resultado, y fue bastante interesante de escribir.

Buenas noches.


End file.
